The Rukh
by The Siren of Anthemusa
Summary: Karena sampai kapanpun, para rukh akan selalu mencintainya.


**Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka**

**The Rukh (c) ArcSa Reiyu**

**Summary : **Karena sampai kapanpun, para rukh akan selalu mencintainya.

**Warning : **Misstypo(s), Cannon-modify, dll.

* * *

Warna merah muda mulai tergores dilanggit, sepuhan jingga, lalu hitam yang menggantikan indahnya lazuardi yang menjadi tahta sang mentari. Dan lama-kelamaan, goresan-goresan lembut penuh warna itu berganti dengan kegelapan kelam yang begitu hitam. Sehitam sosoknya, segelap kegelapan yang menelan jiwanya, tapi segelap keindahan yang selalu muncul dalam dirinya.

Bulan mulai menampakkan wujudnya, dan bintang akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya, menjadi pengikut setianya. Menemani bulatan pemantul cahaya itu. Bulan memang bukan sumber cahaya, bukan sumber segalanya seperti keindahan gemilau mentari. Tapi di malam hari, bulanlah segalanya...

Seperti _dia._ Sosok sekarat yang tengah terlelap di pulau kecil yang dikelilingi oleh lutan. Raut lelah dengan goresan-goresan luka menjadi penghias wajahnya, darah yang menjadi pelapis perut mulusnya, rambutnya yang berantakan kesana bebas diatas tanah, basah oleh darah, kotor oleh lumpur. Tak ada, bahkan dari sudut manapun tidak satupun dari dirinya yang kelihatan baik. Tetapi, tetap saja... sebuah _bulan _adalah perumpamaan terbaik untuk dirinya.

_Mengapa? Apanya yang mirip dari sosok bulan yang anggun di atas sana dengan sosok setengah-sekarat dari pemuda yang bertampang arogan itu? Bukankah jiwanya keras seperti batu dan lidahnya tajam bagikan pisau. Menusuk dan membunuh. Kasar. berbuat semaunya sendiri? Benarkan? Dia itu si Magi Hitam brengsek yang begitu mencintai perang dan kekacauan itu kan?_

Ya, sosok setengah sekarat yang apabila musuhnya melihat _dia_ dalam keadaan seperti itu akan berpikir 'kenapa-tidak-sekalian-mati-saja'. Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan permata rubi yang tengah terlelap, si Magi Hitam. _Judal_. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang selalu dikelilingi rukh hitam. Menjadikannya sosok sempurna untuk penjelmaan "Black Sun".

_Huh- kau bilang perumpamaan yang cocok adalah keindahan lembut sang rembulan yang selalu jadi dewi malam? Apa kau tidak bisa konsisten dengan perkataanmu?_

Dan tak bisakah kau diam dan tutup mulut sialanmu itu untuk sementara! Cerita ini tak akan pernah selesai apabila setiap berganti paragraf kau mulai bertanya. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan? Lihat itu, kilauan cahaya disampingnya, kepakan-kepakan sayap keemasan yang mengerumuninya, menemaninya semenjak kegelapan menjadi latar alami dunia? Putih, perak, emas, kepakan-kepakan sayap pelan yang terlihat sendu menunggu kembalinya sosok itu dari belenggu kegelapan.

Bukankah dia seperti bulan? Menarik perhatian para bintang, bahkan di tengah kegelapan yang ia tinggali. Di tengah kegelapan yang tak bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya selalu membuat para bintang berkumpul. Mengelilinginya, menemaninya, menjaganya, mencium pipinya, menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan pulau kecil di tengah lautan itu perlahan terisi dengan banyak cahaya kecil yang indah, anggun.

'_Judal... bangunlah. Maafkan kami, Judal.'_

Suara lembut, syahdu, dan mendayu. Memanggil-manggil pelan nama si sosok yang masih tergeletak tanpa nyawa di atas tanah merah yang agak basah. Berulang, satu, lalu dua. Suara itu terdengar. Mencoba meraih kembali apa yang mereka inginkan. Membangunkan jiwa kecil dalam kegelapan itu.

Mereka mencintainya, para rukh itu. Rukh putih yang selalu dijadikan musuh oleh Al-Sharmen, musuh manusia kegelapn yang berusaha membalikkan jalan takdir. Mereka mencintai _Judal_.

_Lucu, judal mengendalikan rukh hitam. Mereka itu musuhnya. Untuk apa para rukh putih mau mencintai orang ya-_

Lalu kau pikir, bagaimana seorang Judal bisa menjadi magi? Apa seseorang mengklaimnya begitu saja? Cih, tidak mungkin, idiot! Mereka memilihnya, para rukh putih itu sudah memilih Judal sejak lama. Delapan belas tahun lalu ketika pertamakali mata kecilnya mengerjap menyapa dunia. Ketika senyumannya bisa merekah dan membuat banyak orang menarik ujung-ujung bibir mereka untuk membalas senyum manis itu.

Para rukh itu memilihnya karena mereka mencintainya. Mereka memilih Judal karena sesuatu dalam diri anak itu. Sisi putih yang sangat bersih. Yang tak pernah tersentuh kegelapan sampai orang-orang laknat itu datang dan menumpahkan tinta hitam permanen di perkamen putih hatinya. Orang-orang gila utusan Al-sharmen yang lalu akan membunuhnya setelah pemuda itu tidak berguna lagi untuk mereka. Heh- naasnya, mereka memang sudah _nyaris_ melakukan itu.

'_Judal. Ayo, buka matamu...'_

Penuh rindu, kasih sayang, suara itu kembali memanggil. Berusaha untuk menggapai sosok yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Meraka merindukannya, rindu mengelilingi pemuda bersurai hitam itu, menjaganya, membuatnya tersenyum, bermain, dan hal-hal lainnya yang pernah _mereka _lakukan dulu. Sebelum para rukh hitam itu merebut sosok Judal sepenuhnya. Sebelum pemuda itu terjun ke kegalapan yang tidak pernah disadarinya.

Mereka akhirnya bisa berada sedekat ini dengan sosok yang mereka cintai. Jiwa lugu yang masih terlelap dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Itulah judal yang mereka tahu, yang mereka pilih dan yang selalu mereka cintai.

Mereka bisa merasakannya, kegelapan yang menghilang dalam dirinya secara perlahan. Kegelapan yang memudar bersamaan dengan rukh hitam yang meninggalkan dirinya, air mata yang membanjir pipinya dan lengket dikulitnya, dan rasa sakit menyiksa dari luka tusukan yang masih terus mengalirkan darah anyir berwarna merah.

Dan saat itulah mereka kembali. Mereka tak pernah meninggalkannya. Para rukh bersayap keemasan itu tak pernah meningglkannya. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk mendekati sosok rapuh Judal yang diselimuti oleh kekuatan palsu yang diberikan oleh rukh hitam.

Tapi mereka selalu kalah, para rukh hitam selalu dengan mudah menelan mereka. Mengalahkan mereka dan semakin menjauhkan Judal dari jangkauan para rukh putih. Mereka _terpaksa_ meninggalkan Judal. Bukan kemauan mereka untuk meninggalkan sosok kesepian yang mereka cintai.

Mereka hanya memilih dan ketika para rukh sudah memilih, maka selamanya. Selamanya, meraka akan mencintai sosok pilihannya, seperti apapun sosok itu nantinya. Seperti Judal... bahkan ketika dunia meninggalkannya, ketika semua orang hanya menganggapnya alat untuk mencapai keinginan mereka, menatapnya seperti sampah tak berguna, ketika tak ada lagi yang mau memberinya rasa kasih sayang, ketika tak ada lagi yang menghargainya, para rukh akan terus mencintainya, memandunya, menyayanginya.

'_Judal... Kami merindukanmu.'_

Mereka selalu menunggu saat ini. Untuk bisa kembali menunjukkan rasa cinta pada sang magi. Mengitarinya, menari, mengelukannya, memanjakan Judal seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan _dulu_. Membuat senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya dan tawa lepas selalu terdengar sukacita dari bibirnya. Mereka merindukan pamuda itu, sangat merindukan sosok mungil yang selalu dipenuhi determinasi pada setiap perbuatan dan pemikirannya. Mereka merindukkan sosok kecil yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka

Perlahan, sepasang matanya bergerak, bersamaan dengan gerakan pelan kedua tanganya. Para rukh menari kegirangan, mengitari sosok berparas _indah_ walau seluruh wajahnya tanpak kusam dan menderita. Sepasang kelopaknya mengerjap, menampakan iris delima yang selalu melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda, ada luka disana, keputus asaan, dan kebebasan.

Yah kebebasan, sebuah eurofia yang muncul di atas semua sakit dan perih yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menjernihkan pandangannya yang sedikit buram. Sepasang ruby itu lalu membulat- kaget dan entahlah apa itu(perutnya seperti diaduk dan dikelitiki oleh puluhan kupu-kupu) ketika melihat begitu banyak rukh di sekitarnya. Dan terlebih, rukh putih. Rukh yang entah sudah hampir bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ada di sekitarnya.

"A- apa?" Suaranya masih terdengar lemah, tercekat dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sangat berantakan dan terlebih lagi pada keadaan sekitarnya. Banyak- banyak sekali rukh putih mengitarinya.

Satu rukh bersayap keemasan menempel di pipinya. Beberapa lalu menempel di bagian tubuhnya yang terluka... dan _viola_. Semua luka itu hilang tanpa bekas, tanpa rasa sakit. "Kenapa?" suaranya mengecil.

Masih tercekat dan kagum melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. _Rukh tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada mahluk hidup kecuali diperintahkan oleh magi atau penyihir, _itu yang mereka katakan. Kata-kata yang ia percayai sampai satu detik lalu sebelum seluruh lukanya hilang tanpa bekas.

'_Karena Judal tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan. Karena kami mencintai Judal.'_

Pemuda itu tertegun sebelum kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih baik walaupun rasa remuk dan sakit yang merajalela dipunggungnya masih belum mau pergi. Suara itu, suara lembut yang selalu jadi kesukaannya bertahun-tahun lalu dan sampai saat ini. Yah, sampai sekarang. Kenyataan yang selalu dipendam dalam hati kecilnya. Rindu yang membuncah ketika para rukh putih itu ada di dekatnya.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan, jemarinya bergerak pelan menyentuh sayap keemasan itu. Ada rasa hangat dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa kalian, didekatku? Seharusnya _kalian _bersama dengan _chibi-magi_ itu daripada bersamaku." Gumamnya setengah mengeluh, suaranya tanpa emosi, datar dan mengalun begitu saja. Berkebalikan dengan suara hati kecilnya yang memanggil-manggil para rukh itu untuk terus menemaninya.

Judal- pemuda bermanik semerah darah itu merindukan mereka. Merindukan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang seakan membuang segala kerak dalam hatinya. Kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan damai. Hanya saja, susah- sangat susah rasanya untuk mengatakan semua itu. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah keluhan, keluhan dan perintah kasar yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan.

_Cih- wajar saja kan? Mahluk satu itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap baik dan mengatakan hal-hal manis dari mulut busuknya. __**Mereka**__ mengajari __**dia **__untuk berlaku seperti itu bukan? Membuatnya sejauh mungkin dan meninggalkan rukh putih._

Hm, bagaimanapun sebuah kebiasaan adalah hal yang tersulit untuk dihilangkan. Judal meninggalkan mereka karena _orang-orang itu _memaksanya. Bukan karena ia menginginkan itu.

'_Uso yo, hati kecilmu memanggil kami.' _Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar tidak menghakimi dan memaksa. Suara tawa lembut bersatu padu dengan alunannya

Sunyi, Judal menatap _mahluk-mahluk_ cahaya itu dalam diam. Apakah mereka menerimanya lagi? Apakah mereka mau menemaninya dan tidak meninggalkan dirinya seperti _burung-burung _hitam itu? Apakah mereka akan terus bersamanya? Apakah mereka akan memberikan cahaya mereka ketika kegelapan datang untuk menelan dirinya- _lagi?_

"Hei, katakan... kalau kalian ingin bertahan bersamaku, tetap disampingku. Apa itu berarti kalian kembali ke sisi... ku?" suaranya parau, menahan rasa sakit dan sesak dalam dadanya.

'_Kami selalu di sisi mu.'_ Bisikan itu begitu merdu, melirih memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam itu, Judal tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tercipta dari keharuan yang tak biasa ia ungkapkan dengan perkataan saat mendengar jawaban ruhk-ruhk di sekelilingnya.

Ia tidak pernah sendirian. Judal tidak pernah sendirian. Karena kapanpun, walaupun ia kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Para rukh itu akan terus mennunggunya, sampai suatu saat nanti Judal kembali. Mereka akan menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan, seperti saat ini.

-THE END-


End file.
